Coquette
The Invetero Coquette is a sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Design GTA IV The Coquette closely resembles the Chevrolet Corvette C5 (1997-2004), albeit with projector-style headlamps and slightly altered fascia. The front fascia is closely reminiscent of the facelifted Honda/Acura NSX (2002-2005) which shares the headlamp cluster design (the NSX sports a clear headlamp surround; the Coquette features a black surround), the radiator inlets, and the angular hood lines. The taillights of the car is also based on that of the C5 Corvette, although the tail lamps overlap each other. The dual exhaust exits also overlap to mimic the tail light design. Unlike the Corvette, the side vents on the Coquette do not extend the entire length of the door; however they are finished with two silver accent strakes. The car also features a rod antenna mounted on the roof for improved radio reception. The Coquette features five-split-spoke alloy rims wrapped by low-profile sport tires. The brakes are the same four very large, cross-drilled disc rotors found on the Infernus, Comet, and Turismo. The interior design is closely related to that of a Corvette with the extended leather package: the bucket sports seats feature two-tone leather upholstery in black and yellow with "Coquette" embroidery and matching leather door finishers and leather-wrapped gearstick. The car features a fully-carpeted parcel shelf with integrated speakers. Gallery Coquette-GTA4-front.jpg|Front quarter view. Coquette-GTA4-rear.jpg|Rear quarter view. GTA V The Coquette was first seen in the official trailer of Grand Theft Auto Online, and more closely resembles the Chevrolet Corvette C7. Some Lexus LFA and Jaguar F-Type influences are visible in the rear (with taillamps slightly similar to the Benefactor Surano, another in-game vehicle). It's available as both a coupe and a roadster form with a removable hard top. Gallery Coquette (Hard top Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Front quarter view, coupe version. Coquette (Hard top Rear&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Rear quarter view, coupe version. Coquette Roadster (Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Front quarter view, roadster version. Coquette Roadster (Rear&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Rear quarter view, roadster version. Performance The Coquette is a typical American sports car, in that it has a front-engine, rear wheel drive layout, a large V8 under the hood and a 5-speed manual gearbox. Like its real-life counterpart, the Chevrolet Corvette, it is also fairly lightweight which lends the car its nimble and quick nature. The Coquette reaches a top speed of 214 mph (344 km/h), an incredibly high top speed. It has excellent braking and handling, even at high speeds. This car oversteers with ease, as a result of the monstrous power being sent to the rear wheels. This means it requires caution when turning into a corner when racing as oversteer and other forms of powerslide will slow down the car at the corner. Despite its drifty characteristic, the Coquette is an excellent choice for racing and the oversteer is very easy to control compared to two of its main rivals, the Banshee and the SuperGT. While the Coquette has a fairly solid construction and damage resistance, the front engine layout of the Coquette means it is specifically vulnerable to engine damage in high-speed front-end collisions; more so than mid-engine sports cars like the Turismo and Infernus. Overview Variants A Coquette is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, featuring a gray body color. As a new Coquette will spawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Stevie's photograph of the car is shown to have no badge or marque on its rear, implying it was not originally added earlier in game development. Similar to the Ruiner in Ivan The Not So Terrible and the SuperGT in Union Drive, the Coquette in Payback can also come in unique metallic colors such as blue or red, in addition to the standard black. Bugs * A glitch may occur throughout the GTA V story that prevents Coquettes from spawning, to fix this problem, replay the mission Mr. Richards, take the parked Coquette, then fail the mission. Coquettes should spawn normally afterwards. Trivia * "Coquette" is a term meaning a chatty flirtatious woman. * Also "Coquette" is a company made by the actors Courtney Cox and David Arquette. * In GTA IV, the default radio station of the Coquette is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * In rare occasions the cops call it Declasse making a reference that Declasse is based on Chevrolet. * Both the Italian Mafia and the Algonquin Triads use the Coquette as a gang car. * In GTA IV, despite the fact that the car is based on the Corvette, no variants can be found in a traditional corvette yellow. * Found in Midinght Club 2, another game by Rockstar, is a compact car which is named the Cocotte. This name could have been derived from the word Coquette. However, these two vehicles bear no resemblance, for the Cocotte is based on a Ford Escort RS. * Driving an NRG 900 will make Coquettes spawn more often. * The Turismo in GTA Chinatown Wars resembles a Coquette more than the Turismo itself from GTA IV. * When buying the Coquette from the in-game internet in GTA Online, it is completely random whether you get a hardtop or convertible variant. Those wanting a certain variant may have to buy multiple Coquettes before they get the type that they want. * The Coquette may be a successor to the GTA Vice City rendition of the Banshee as the Banshee was based on a C4 Corvette and the Corqutte is the C5. * The "q" and "u" of "Coquette" are the previous letters of "r" and "v" from "Corvette". Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Spawn in traffic during Multiplayer. * Can be found along the Broker - Dukes Expressway. * Appears often around Westminster, Varsity Heights, The Triangle, The Meat Quarter, Suffolk, Middle Park, Easton (Algonquin), South Slopes, Firefly Projects, Rotterdam Hill, Downtown (Broker), Liberty City and Alderney City (Alderney). * Often appears when driving an Infernus * Spawns more often if driving an NRG 900, as for the other way around. * Can be obtained in the mission Payback; in a unique color; black with a gold trim. * Parked in front of the church in Suffolk, Algonquin for Stevie's Car Thefts. * Can appear in Brucie's Races, however killing the person and taking the car, will cause you to forfeit, and will lower Brucie's respect for you by 3%. * Can appear at Auto Eroticar if already driving one. * Can appear at Big Paulie's Used Cars if already driving one. GTA V * Occasionally spawn at the studio during certain missions. * Can be encountered in and around Vinewood and Vinewood Hills along with other sports cars, SUVs, and supercars. * Occasionally spawn in Del Perro Beach at the parking lot. See also * The Stinger and Stinger Z29, similar Corvette-based cars in GTA 1 and GTA 2. * The Banshee, a sports car based on a C4 Corvette in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. * The CityScape, a modified variant of the Coquette in GTA Chinatown Wars. Navigation }} de:Coquette (IV) es:Coquette fr:Coquette pl:Coquette ru:Coquette sv:Coquette Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Invetero